Duo's Family
by Starsilver Medel
Summary: What if Duo didn't lose all of his family chapter5 interlude is up yea please RR
1. She Showed Up

**Duo's Family**

Editor's notes: This is my first fan fiction story so if you don't like it please tell me what I can do to make it better also new name and Ch title ideas are appreciated   

***Ch.1***

**The Storm and the Mysterious Woman**

****

The day had been quite boring for the five teens; however the raging storm has been keeping them from going outside to work on their Gundams.  Instead they were stuck in Quatre's mansion to look out the window at the flickering sky, and feel the thunder rock the building. "This storm started just like any other storm but why does it feel so strange… so unnatural?" Duo asked loudly as he was looking out the window.  Suddenly a flash of lighting on the horizon exposed a woman's silhouette outside the large mansion, just seeing her startled Duo but the others thought it was the thunder and wanted to know what was wrong with him.  Duo rubbed his eyes to be sure of his vision, however, the young woman was gone and there was an eerie calm; he chalked it up to his imagination, just then another flash of lighting crashed down!  "1001... 1002... 1003" Duo counted, when CRASH the thunder rolled. "Whoa! A little to close for comfort!" he said from the floor rubbing his butt.  "Duo! Stop being so childish, it's just a storm now get up!" Wufei yelled as Duo scrambled to his feet "That's weird, what is a woman doing outside?" Quatre asked with his hands on the window.  "This feels weird lets go get her... I mean even if she is an OZ spy we can't leave a girl in distress." Duo said quickly as he pulled his boots on and ran for the front door, but Heero stepped in Duo's way to stop him. "Duo... stop and think for a moment... why go out there when she's already here." Heero said opening the door, a huge gust of wind wrenched it from his grip which left his arms free, and as she fell into him he was struggling to grasp her. She had a nasty gash on her head and looked around confused gasping out the words "Is... this where Douglas... Parterson I... I mean *she swallowed hard* Duo... Maxwell lives? Did I... come to th... the... right... place" and she passed out in Heero's arms.  All the boys looked at Duo. "What? I don't know who she is really..." he said innocently "She looks a lot like you maybe she's a family member?" Quatre said quietly "Hey Q-man that's not funny did you forget OZ killed my family!" Duo snapped back.  "Would you shut the door Duo. Heero take her to the room that joins to yours so you can watch her. We'll find out what's going on when she wakes up." Wufei said calmly.  Duo and Trowa had to fight against the gale winds to get the front door shut.  Quatre looked over at Heero as he picked her up. His normally passive face had a look of confusion over the dark haired girl who was apparently older than them by more than a couple of years. "Heero no waving around your gun at her, okay?" Duo stated loudly "Whatever." Heero replied as he carried the slender woman up the stairs.  Heero ungraciously laid her on the bed, and walked through the bathroom to his room slamming the door behind him. The storm lasted for another three hours then stopped as abruptly as it had started.  "That's funny the storm just stopped no die down just calm." Duo said to nobody, but the girl that was passed out on the large bed that Heero had dumped her on.  The ID she had on her said she was Laina Parterson it described her with violet eyes. Height at 5'6" with very long dark brown hair. Duo was sitting on the window sill looking at her picture when Laina stirred and groaned "Kuso my head hurts Tani-sama said the storm would keep the boys inside not nearly kill me. Is that you Duo?" "You talk more than me even after hitting your head. Yes I'm Duo Miss. Laina. Who is Tani? And who is Douglas?" Duo asked quickly "Tani is a sorceress and you are Douglas or at least that's what your birth name is, brother." Laina answered with apt promptness just as an audible click came from the bathroom door that joins to Heero's room.  Duo looked toward the sound to see Heero with a gun loaded and cocked pointed right at Laina's head "Heero what are you doing? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that." Duo said as he stepped in the way of the guns aim "She's obviously an OZ spy she answered you way to quickly." Heero said with no emotion in his voice "Actually ever since I found out he was still alive I had been rehearsing what I would say to explain myself it still didn't come out the way I wanted it to" Laina's voice sounded from behind Heero. "H... how did you get over there?" Duo stammered just as Heero swung around and pointed his gun at this strange woman she grabbed the gun right out of his hand with lighting quick hands he ended up pulling an air trigger. "You might be a soldier but guns make me uncomfortable so try not to point them at me." Laina said as she made the gun disappear in to thin air "are you a sorceress too?" Duo asked like a little amazed child. "Enough of this where's my gun woman!" Heero growled Laina smiled sweetly "in your room of course but do go for it stay and listen to what I have to say please Heero" Heero felt as if he was on a puppeteer's string as he turned around and walked to a chair and sat down he tried to get up but every muscle in his body felt stiff "don't try to get up Heero-chan you will only end up hurting your self for every move you try to make your muscles will tighten I don't want to hurt you." Laina explained to Heero why he couldn't move and he visibly relaxed while muttering "Omae... o... korosu Duo, make her let me go now!" Duo looked at Laina "maybe you should let him up" "Okay butt only if he promises not to try to hurt me" Laina replied looking at Heero then at Duo "I promise not hurt you now let me up" Heero growled then stood up on his own and walked over to Duo and grabbed Laina's ID from his hand "now explain why you think Duo is your brother and make it short." Heero said looking at the picture of the woman. "Can I explain first why I wasn't there when... my parents... died?" "Hn speak" "you really don't have any experience with people do you Heero? Anyway the year our parents died I was getting the feeling mother and father loved you more than me so, I ran away about a month later they still hadn't found me so... I went back only... to find our house... burned down *her eyes welled up with sad tears* I looked every where for you but you were hiding so well I... just couldn't find you.  Our grandmother took me in and told me that you were probably... dead but then last year I saw you on the news with your Gundam, you looked so much like our father I just knew it was you Tani helped me find out where you were, and planed the storm and now I got guns being pointed at me, and I don't know what to think" she finished off with a smile then lowering her eyes to her hands her long bangs falling to frame her face. "Heero is always like that when something new comes around don't mind him.  I do believe you... sister... god saying that word feels strange but I like it. Umm how did you hit your head?" "I hurt my self coming up the front porch the wind blew me over. I'm hungry can I get some food?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I warn you I get writers block real easy T_T so if you are waiting for the next chapter you might have to wait cause school is starting soon and I'll be busy I'll give you a hint the next chapter deals with Relena meeting Laina (oo fun) and Laina's presence in the house seems to cause all the boys to show suppressed feelings not yaoi        


	2. Their Feelings

Author's notes Laina's presence in the house is making the boys show feelings that are not normal.  All the boys are very OOC in this chapter sorry _(This is the talking persons thoughts) and (this is me talking)_

***CH2***

**Their Feelings**

****

****

"O… okay I'll go get you some dinner be right back." Duo said quickly as he walked to the bedroom door, he reached for the door handle turning around giving Heero the death glare "Don't do anything while I'm gone." He walked out into the hall shutting the door behind him. "Heero I'm sorry for controlling your body." Was the apology Laina gave as a look of concern crossed her face "I promise I'll never do it again I was just scared you'd hurt me." She said as she walked over to the bed sitting down and looking at her hands cupped in her lap "Heero what do you remember about your childhood?" "I remember being trained to be a soldier and taught to suppress my feelings _(why am I telling her this) I don't really want to talk about my past so please don't ask."  "I'm sorry Heero-chan pardon my-"   Laina was cut off as the door slammed open.  Wufei and Trowa were standing in the doorway with weird looks on their faces Quatre was looking over Wufei's head, a look of concern was briefly on his face "You don't even trust me to be alone with Duo's sister for four minutes!" Heero yelled looking quite angry, he threw the photo ID's on the floor and stormed through the bathroom into his room slamming his door shut.  Quatre just snorted and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen with Trowa following him. "Sorry Laina for bursting in but when Duo said Heero was in here with you we became worried Wufei said as he left closing the door behind him. A minute later Duo came in with a tray of food. "Thank you brother, oh… this looks good *she takes a hungry bite* yummy it is good." Laina crooned with pleasure and quickly finished off the small dinner Duo had made her.  Duo started to leave after she finished eating, "Um… Duo could you help me with my braid? The storm messed it up and I can't get the tie out." She said sweetly "Sure I'll help." He said as he sat on the bed behind Laina and pulled on the rubber band until it broke, he proceeded to untwist the long hair while using his hands to gently pull out the tangles.  Running his fingers through her hair to be sure he got all the rats, Laina was humming a familiar song "Laina what song is that?" Duo asked softly Mom and Grandma use to hum that song to me when they would brush my hair when they were still… alive, thank you brother *she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts* Um do you think one of the boys would mind taking me into the city tomorrow so I can let Tani know I'm okay and so I can get some more clothes?  I can stay here with you right?" Laina asked quickly with hope in her eyes. "Of course you can stay, I'll have it no other way. I'll ask Heero since he'll be the only one not busy tomorrow I saw him go out to work on his Gundam, __(boy I've never seen him so mad) I'll go ask him now, __(I hope he doesn't kill me) how's that sound?" Duo finished as he got up to leave when he got to the door Laina said "sounds good… good night brother." "Night" Duo said shutting the door behind him. He went outside to the large shed that houses the five Gundams hidden in the forest behind the house, and found Heero hard at work. "Duo if you're not going to work on Deathsythe until tomorrow then why are you out here." Heero asked without even looking up from what he was doing. "Um I was wondering if you could take Laina into town tomorrow? So she can get a few things for her stay here." Duo said nervously "she's staying?! __(Not with the others thinking I'm going to kill her) Yes I'll take her, just make sure she doesn't use the bathroom too long in the morning, that means get up early and take your lock pick set to her room and keep her bath time to one hour, understand?!" "Damn your anger tonight sure is making you long winded, so I'm glad you said yes!"  Hollered Duo as he left the building going back in side._

*****

Very early the next day Duo dragged himself out of bed.  He completed his shower and grabbed his lock pick set rushing down the hall to his sisters room, just as he got there Heero came out of his room steaming mad, "tell that… that woman to hurry her self up! You would think three hours is enough and the water is still running! Just what I needed my very own cold shower!!" Heero yelled so loud it would have woken the others up had they not been outside "_(I wonder what Laina is doing if she's trying to make Heero mad she succeeded) I'm on it okay!" Duo snapped as he went into Laina's room walking across the room to the bathroom and picked the lock only to find Laina passed out in the shower stall, Duo ran over grabbing a towel and rapping it around her body then carrying her to the bed laying her down and walking back into the bathroom turning off the shower and unlocking the door to Heero's room "all yours He-man" Duo called "don't call me that again! Get out so I can shower!" Heero came in the bathroom shoving Duo out locking the door behind him.  Duo walked over to Laina and tried to wake her up.  "Laina wake up please" Duo said as he softly hit her cheeks.  "Ug… what happened? I was taking a shower and every thing went black." Laina started to cry, "its okay sis really Heero is only a little mad about the water __(this is the most emotional I've ever seen him in the years I've known him)" Duo tried his hardest to calm her down "don't tell Heero I passed out please he won't take me into town if you do."  "I won't I promise I'll leave you get ready okay__."__ (Ever since Laina's been here Heero's been way too emotional. Wufei's been too nice, and Quatre's been too mean what's going on) Duo left the room and went out side to work on Deathsythe. Laina sat up on the bed and grabbed the long sleeved shirt and pants from yesterday.  "My goodness these are way to messy I think I'll make it a sun dress *she closed her eyes thinking hard and when she opened her eyes she was holding a brown sun dress* that's much better." Laina said and she got dressed. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was meant to be longer but I got a real bad case of writers block Gomen T_T *author ducks head as Akari wind throws raw fish at her* don't hurt me


	3. Relena Saw Them

**Warning** to all Relena fans I hate Relena with a passion if you don't like how I treat her in the next few Chapters don't read this the only thing keeping me from killing her is my mom.

I personally don't like this title but I have no brains schools here  :-p  it's the usual _(this is the person that's talking thoughts)_ and (this is me talking)  Oh and sometimes when Laina and Tani talk they do it telepathically **Like this**

***CH3***

**She Saw Them**

When Heero was finished getting ready he went out into the hall (he was wearing a short sleeved off white button down shirt and blue jeans) and went to Laina's bedroom door 'Knock knock' "are you ready Laina?  I'll be out in the jeep waiting for you." when Heero got out side his slight smile turned into a frown for there was Laina sitting in the jeep. 

"Hello Heero-chan what took you so long?" Laina teased him 

"I had to find some new clothes for going into the city where did you get that dress? _(I didn't know Quatre had women's dresses in the house, where ever Laina Got it she looks really good in it) _*he shakes him self back to reality* never mind forget I asked lets go."  Heero said quickly jumping into the jeep turning it on and speeding out of the driveway.  They drove in silence to the bustling capital of the Sanc Kingdom (Relena's pretty pink castle perched on the largest hill over looking the city) Laina reached over tapping Heero on the shoulder 

"Heero-chan that's where I live."  She said pointing at a nice two-story house but there was nowhere to park the jeep close to the house but Heero found a spot two blocks away.  

"We'll have to walk Laina, this was the best parking spot."  Heero said as he got out of the jeep Laina's door was on the street side and the traffic was heavy so she climbed over the seats.  After she had fixed her dress Heero put his arm out and Laina looped her through it.  

"Heero when you meet Tani don't be surprised if she flirts she likes young men but she won't have anything to do with them relationship wise."  Laina said looking up at Heero.

"Thanks for the warning—."  Heero was cut off by loud police sirens they looked toward the street seeing a young woman in a pink convertible look strait at Heero Laina got a little closer to Heero a look a concern on her face.  

"Who is that Heero-chan?_ (That girl gives sweet Heero an angry feeling and gives me the shivers)_ she looks at you like she knows you and she looks angry." Laina stated, as she looked up at Heero his features that of annoyance.

"She's just a rich nobody lets go."  Heero said putting his hand on Laina's still resting on his arm and continued walking

~~~  (same scene, different point of view)

Relena was just planning on a going out for a quite ride in her new pink convertible but when she got on the busy main street her security guards had to turn on their sirens 

"Oh come on I said quite ride you fools… _(Is that Heero with another girl… touching her)_ No He's Minnee!!"  She wined loudly but no one heard because of the noise.

~~~  (At that time back at Quatre's resort home)

"Do you think we should have let Heero take her?"  Wufei asks worry lines creasing his face.

"Oh stop worrying you big sissy."  Quatre snapped as Trowa walks in the shed with food.

"Quatre why are you being so mean lately?"  Trowa asked as he put the food down on the flimsy card table.

"Duo come down I brought some food!"  He yelled up at the Deathsythe pilot who was walking along the catwalk trying to fix the circuiting of DSH from the last mission.

"Coming Trowa just one more adjustment_ (I wonder how they are doing)_."

~~~  (Back at Laina and Tani's house)

"Tani come take the chain off the door I can't get in."  Laina shouted through the crack in the door jam.

"I'm coming Laina just a minute did you find your Ototo-chan?"  (Tani is a European-Japanese woman of 28 with shiny black hair that reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades held away from her face by a blue headband, she was wearing a blue-black dress and had royal blue eyes she is 5'4") Tani asked as she undid the chain and opened the door 

"Who is this lovely young man did you bring him for me?"  Tani teased in a sexy tone.  

"No Tani, this is Duo's friend, Heero, Heero this is Tani… Um Heero do you want some tea?" Laina asked with a smile.  Heero looked up from the chair Tani had pushed him into at Laina and smiled.

"Yeah sure one scoop of sugar please."  Tani sat down right in front of Heero on the footstool as Laina busied herself in the kitchen.  

"So Heero have you noticed what I call the Laina change?"  She asked leaning her face closer to Heero's

"What's the Laina change, Tani?"  Heero asked leaning away, as Laina came in with two cups of tea handing one to Heero.

"Never mind I'll tell you in a bit… oh thank you Laina but I don't want any tea."  Tani said getting up and walking over to the main window.

"Oh Tani your not going to start acting like your depressed just because I'm leaving again?  **Look Tani can you tell Heero about the 'Change' because I think it's affecting the boys** *out loud over her shoulder* Heero I'll be right back I need to get my stuff." Laina said as she went up stairs to her room grabbing a bag her eyes glistening with tears threatening spill over (_what is wrong with me I cant seem to keep a cool demeanor_), As she was stuffing as many clothes as possible she noticed that her Spell Stones were on her bed and that her Sleep Stone was not on her bed stand 

"Tani where's my Sleep Stone!?"  Laina yelled down the stairs

"I can't sleep when your not here it's in my room."  Tani said coming up the stairs 

"Do you really need it Laina?"

"No… Why are my Spell Stones out?"  Laina asked pointing to her bed as Tani walked into the room.

"Oh… I knew you were coming back so I pulled them out for you."  Tani answered as Laina put the Spell Stones in her bag zipping it up, and lugging it down the stairs where Heero was waiting for her by the door, 

"it was nice meeting you Tani-san and I'll talk to the others about what you told me."

"Bye Laina I'm moving back to America in a week just so you know… I can't stand this place everyone going Relena this, Relena that and pink is not a good color for me to be around**I think I'm having an allergic reaction to it**."

"I'll miss you Tani I'd go with you but I want to stay with Duo… **I'll defiantly miss your sense of humor** so good bye."  Laina added quickly hurrying out the door pulling on Heero's sleeve he was so surprised he followed her obediently

"Laina aren't you going to give Tani a hug goodbye? She is your friend isn't she?"

"It's easier for me this way Heero **I'll miss you Tani *hug* I won't for get you**."  Laina said letting go of Heero and choking down her tears, while still walking toward the jeep **Oh Laina when you miss me enough you can come to America *hug* love you girl**.  Heero put Laina's bag in the back of the jeep when they got to it and held the driver side door open for Laina, as she climbed over the seats.  

"Can we go now Heero-chan please?"  Laina said wiping away her tears 

"yes." Heero answered not looking at Laina's tears as he got in the jeep starting it up and driving out of the city.

_________________________

Gomen for the corniness but like I said before with school and my parents jumping down my throat about school I didn't have enough time to think  


	4. Tears & Blood

Ok I told ya that Heero would be OOC so you can't hurt me :-p

 NEway here it is

Also like in other CH's (_this is the talking persons thoughts_)  and (this is me talking)

***CH 4***

**Tears and Blood **

****

****

When Heero Laina got back to the mansion Laina got out of the jeep walking slowly through the front doors, sitting down in the nearest chair putting her hands on her face and leaning back the tears flowing freely.  Heero left the bag in the back of the jeep and walked to where the Gundams were housed in the forest.  When he got to the large shed he put in the secret code and slipped into the door as it closed as quickly as it opened all the boys were eating lunch.  

"Guys I need to ask you something, have you noticed a change in the way we've been acting?"

"What's your point all mighty leader?"  Quatre replied rudely.

"Your altitude Quatre that's what I'm talking about, Laina's friend Tani said Laina's karma causes the people around her to be different Tani told me how we can help it from happening. Quatre you aren't that nice and you need to cool it!"  Heero yelled at Quatre like Tani told him to do snapping him out of the attitude he had adopted. 

"What did you yell at me for?"  Quatre whimpered looking at his feet which he had taken from the table in fright.  

Duo jumped up from his chair almost tipping it over.

"Heero is that how you get rid of this attitude problem?"  He asked quickly

"Yes Duo that's what Tani-sama told me to do about Quatre, but she told me to keep everyone else the same." Heero said sitting down in one of the empty chairs

"Can you do something for me I feel depressed it's a wonder I haven't killed myself yet."

After a small hesitation, "SHUT… UP… DUO YOUR FINE!" Heero yelled crossing his arms. Duo fell on his butt out of fright his eyes wide but happy he said 

"Wow I fell better thanks Heero  I can't believe that's all you had to do."  Duo gave on of his winning smiles getting up off the floor and sitting back down in his chair.

~~~  (that was a terrible scene I know Gomen *hides behind her wings as Shiruba Tenshi throws rotten fruit at her*)~~~ 

Laina was sitting in the chair for quite some time when the front door burst open. (and this no little door so this person is pissed) she turned toward the door a look of anger on her face when she saw the young woman from the city standing in the door "W… who are you?" Laina asked only slightly surprised.

"I am Relena Peacecraft and you are trying to take MY Heero!" Relena yelled stomping over to Laina staring Laina down.

"Your Heero? I don't know what you're talking about *Laina said standing towering over the shorter woman* he said you were a rich nobody, he must not feel the same about you. I think you should leave."  Laina said pointing at the door.

"I don't believe you Heero loves me, I know he does. You do not tell me what to do, I am the ruler of this kingdom. I'll leave when I'm ready to you… you whore!"  Relena screamed pulling out a gun pointing it at Laina.

"I wouldn't do that if I were— Heero was cut off when Relena turned around startled, pulling the trigger the bullet slicing across Heero's left cheek, he stood ridged as Relena drooped the gun her hands flying to her mouth.

"Get… Out…!"  Heero gritted out through his teeth blood oozing out of the fresh cut.  Relena just stood there until Laina made her move (yes the way she moved Heero in chapter 1) "Sumimasen Relena-sama but you should go home now." 

Laina said as she shut the door behind Relena who came to her senses and walked to her car still a little dazed.

è **you**** will see what this means in the next chapter**

Turning from the door Laina said "Heero-chan are you okay?  Come sit down, where's the first aid kit?"  

"I'm fine… aid kit is in… kitchen above… fridge."

"Your in shock take deep breaths and don't close your eyes."  Laina hurriedly walked to the kitchen, coming back with a wet cloth, pressing it against Heero's cheek "You know the drill apply pressure." 

"Thank you Laina" he said bringing his hand up to his cheek covering Laina's hand.  Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa burst through the front door Duo picked up the gun lying on the floor.

"What the hell is going on…? Heero where are you?"

"We're in the living room brother." They all rushed in to the room 

"Oi Heero what happened?"  Duo asked sitting down gun still in hand.  

"Relena came over here; I walked in the door seeing Relena with a gun pointed at Laina."

"Stop moving your Jaw Heero-chan I can't stitch when you move.  Relena was startled by Heero and shot at him luckily she missed.  Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah I guess, we heard the gun go off—

"So you came running cause you thought I shot Laina right?" Heero snapped giving Duo and the others a death glare.

"Heero I said stop talking your reopening the wound don't force me to put you to sleep."  Laina said moving her face closer to Heero's trying to stitch the long cut with tiny stitches.

"Heero it's not that we don't trust you but you just got up and left all of a sudden." Quatre said quietly nervously playing with his fingernails.  Heero just lifted his hand silencing any further conversation, the other boys left the room leaving Laina to do her handy work

"Um Laina can't you just heal it and be done?"

"Yes (_but this gives me a reason to touch you_) but not until it's closed.  You're a lot better than Tani I usually have to numb the area. Okay all done with the dirty work, where's my bag?"  Laina said looking around. 

"Out in the jeep, I'll go get it." Heero said starting to get up.  However, Laina put her hand on his chest to stop him, startling Heero enough to keep him in his seat, when he looked down he saw Laina's duffel bag at his feet, Laina taking her hand from his chest she reached into the bag pulling out two smooth stones and a lighter.

"Here take this stone and lighter," she said handing him a brown stone then putting a white stone on his cheek Heero took in a sharp breath,

"That's colder than ice," he said sharply.

"I know that's a good sign use the lighter and heat up the brown stone," 

Heero lit the lighter and put it under the brown stone until it was to hot to hold  

"Here it's really hot wouldn't want you to burn yourself"

"just give it to me."  Laina said holding out her hand, Heero reluctantly handed it over surprised that she didn't flinch "this'll work wonders!" Laina exclaimed putting it on top of the white stone then she blew softly on them but as well as hitting Heero's skin causing him to shiver when she pulled the stones away the stitches and cut were gone and Heero's skin was like brand new. Laina touched his cheek gently "all done my best job ever."  She said proudly

"Laina why didn't you just take the gun from Relena's hand?" Heero asked tenderly pulling Laina's right hand from his cheek and squeezing it softly.

"Because (_My god am I falling in love…he's so gorgeous_) she wasn't calm like you the second I would have moved she would have pulled that trigger you see she knew where I was, however, if it wasn't for me you would most likely be dead I deflected the bullet, but I guess not far enough." She reached up and touched his cheek with her left hand 

"well I'm fortunate you're a good nurse (_God your so beautiful I could loose myself in your eyes_)."

"no your blessed I'm good with magic." Laina found herself falling into cobalt eyes unfortunately Duo came running into the living room Heero jumped up like he had been stung letting go of Laina's hand she started shaking her head as she brought her hand to her forehead 

"Heero Dr. J has another mission for us I just got his phone call… Laina are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, magic drains me a little that's all, plus I think I need some air. Do you suppose I could look at your Gundams?" Laina asked trying to get her mind off cobalt blue eyes.

"Uh… sure what do you declare Heero?" Duo asked looking confused.

"Aa" Heero tried to act like he always did while trying to get bright violet eyes and soft luxurious lips out of his head.

"Okay come on Laina I'll show you (_Gosh I wonder what was happening Heero jumped up quickly… oh whatever I'm just happy I still have a family and a sister at that)."  Duo grabbed Laina's hand pulling her up off the couch and drawing her outside they were both laughing like little kids._

Heero went up to his room carrying Laina's bag shaking his head a undersized quirk to his mouth. (_I guess I should change my shirt, I don't feel right about this mission I'll go check my e-mail and see what Dr. J wants us to do_) when Heero got to his room he went through the bathroom to Laina's bedroom putting her bag on the bed.  Going back to his room shutting bathroom door, crossing the room and locking the door to the hall then he sat down in front of his laptop turned it on and proceeded to go through his e-mail "junk,  junk, bill, bill, ah Dr. J.

Finally I am done with this chapter don't be mad that it took so long J    


	5. Interlude Relena's Fall

As author I can do anything at this point to Relena hmmm…I know lets put her in to a coma o.0

*Interlude* 

Relena's Fall

èSee this symbol its right after she left the mansion in the last chapter

Relena snapped out of her daze and raced away from the mansion.  She exceeded the speed limit as she drove along the cliff edge (real original huh?) 

"I can't believe I shot Heero I am sooo stupid!  I shot the one person I love more than anything and now he'll want nothing to do with me, I shouldn't have gone there how stupid can I get!!"  She began hitting her head on the steering wheel not seeing the turn ahead; slamming through the guard rail being forced down the hill by her speed.  Meeting a well placed dreadfully strong tree, striking her head on the steering wheel sending her in to a deep darkness 

Six hours later back at the Peacecraft home Relena's guards were getting worried; 

"Sam maybe we should have gone with her."

"You heard her Max; she said that if we followed her we would lose our jobs."

"But it's been six hours she said it would only take three hours, can't we just go look for her?"

"Fine Max but all blame on you" Sam and Max went along all the roads, after an hour they spotted the broken guard rail and the pink convertible wrapped around the tree 100 yards down the hill.  

"My God I hope she's not dead!"

"See Sam I told you we needed to look for her, come on let's go get her."

"I hope she's not dead, please don't be dead." When Sam and Max reached the crash Max pulled the door off its hinges with his above average strength as Sam was calling for backup and a medic while muttering 'I hope she's ok.'  Relena was unconscious but when they arrived at the royal hospital the doctors confirmed that she was in a coma, and it would be awhile for her mind to recover.  The next day word got out on the streets of the city that Relena wasn't in good health. 


End file.
